My Holly Valentines
by Lili59
Summary: Drôle de Saint-Valentin pour Rory Gilmore... On pourrait même la qualifier de ... "fantastique"! Alors ne vous arrêtez pas au premier chapitre, vous pourriez être surpris par la suite, et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews!
1. Chapter 1

- Franchement Lorelai, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... protesta Sookie d'une voix blanche en s'observant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

- Je te dis que tu es magnifique! s'emporta Lorelai. Rory chérie, veux-tu bien laisser ce maudit Figaro préparer tranquillement son mariage une minute et nous donner ton avis de manière totalement impartiale, sincère et honnête ?

Quittant à regret le Paris du XVIIIème siècle, Rory releva la tête et découvrit que, depuis le début de sa lecture quelques minutes plus tôt, la table de la cuisine avait été prise d'assaut par l'artillerie lourde de sa mère : auprès des brosses, rubans, élastiques et barrettes se pressaient désormais les serre-tête, bigoudis, strass, paillettes et autres fleurs artificielles que son excentrique de maman affectionnait tant. Derrière le meuble, un miroir à bout de bras, Sookie regardait la lycéenne d'un air implorant. Un doigt tendu vers son chignon, elle pointait les petites broches en forme de carotte que Lorelai avait plantées dans sa chevelure.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour contenir son rire, Rory lança un coup d'œil complice à sa mère avant de déclarer aussi calmement que possible:

- Hum, c'est très joli!

- Ha ha! triompha Lorelai. Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit! Ce soir, les hommes n'auront d'yeux que pour toi!

Sookie fronça les sourcils et s'observa un instant dans le miroir.

- Bon... Eh bien dans ce cas... Après tout, comme ça j'annonce la couleur : « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sookie St James et je suis chef à l'auberge de l'Indépendance! »

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop: Rory pouffa de rire. Lui jetant un regard interloqué, Sookie sembla soudain comprendre.

- Oh, je suis tombée dans le panneau : vous me faisiez marcher depuis le début!

Mère et fille éclatèrent de rire, au grand désarroi de Sookie.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, rouspéta-t-elle gentiment. Dès qu'il y a un mauvais coup à faire, les filles Gilmore sont toujours de mèche!

- Je dirais même plus, ajouta Lorelai avec un grand sourire satisfait, nous étions de mèche pour te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête!

Ravie du jeu de mot, Rory se précipita sur l'occasion:

- Une alliance machiavélique pour que tu te fasses des cheveux blancs!

- Et dire que tu allais sortir comme ça... Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu!

- Hum, c'est vrai qu'il y aurait eu comme un cheveu dans le potage...

Elles s'amusaient comme des folles.

- C'est bon, c'est bon... maugréa Sookie. On a compris!

Freinée dans son élan, Lorelai s'interrompit et adressa un petit sourire contrit à son amie.

- Désolée... Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, on ne va tout de même pas en faire tout un plat!

Donnant un coup de coude à Rory, elle poursuivit:

- Ce serait dommage de se crêper le chignon pour si peu!

Les Gilmore étaient reparties en un franc éclat de rire lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Lâchant précipitamment Le Mariage de Figaro, Rory fut traversée par une décharge électrique.

- C'est lui! C'est lui! Oh mon Dieu, et vous êtes encore là! Ça ne va pas du tout!

- Hé, relax chérie! temporisa Lorelai tout en ôtant calmement les légumes en plastique de la crinière de Sookie. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vus!

- Oui mais bon... C'est notre première Saint-Valentin, alors peut-être que ce serait mieux... Oh et puis ma tenue ne va pas du tout! J'aurais dû mettre un pantalon. Et s'il avait prévu quelque chose dehors, hein?

- Un 14 février? Ce ne serait pas très malin...

- Sans compter qu'il a peut-être prévu une activité physique. J'aurais dû mettre mes baskets. Oh la la, j'aurais dû envisager toutes les possibilités, dresser une liste des imprévus prévisibles et préparer un sac à dos avec à l'intérieur de quoi palier tout incident! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard à moins que tu...

Posant la dernière barrette orangée sur la table, Lorelai contourna le meuble et saisit les deux mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

- Chérie... l'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce. Tout va bien... Ton cavalier a sans aucun doute prévu la sortie idéale et...

S'interrompant un instant, elle jeta un coup d'œil admiratif à sa fille: l'adolescente portait la petite robe noire frangée des années 20 qu'elles avaient dénichée une semaine plus tôt dans une de leurs friperies préférées.

- ...cette robe à franges te va à ravir. Tu es tout simplement splendide. Enfin, bien sûr, tu serais encore mieux avec des barrettes de carotte dans les cheveux mais bon...

Derrière elle, Sookie bougonna un juron incompréhensible qui arracha un sourire à Rory.

- A vrai dire, la seule chose qui pourrait gâcher ta soirée, l'avertit Lorelai, ce serait que ton Valentin finisse congelé sur le pas de notre porte...

Faisant de gros yeux, Rory s'écria:

- La porte! Oh mon Dieu!

Courant à toutes jambes dans le hall d'entrée, elle l'ouvrit précipitamment ... et eut aussitôt le souffle coupé.

Sur le perron, un paquet soigneusement emballé dans les mains, Dean était plus beau que jamais. Il lui adressa un de ses merveilleux sourires et se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Rory sentit son cœur cogner plus fort lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et elle garda les yeux fermés même après qu'il se fût éloigné d'elle, se remémorant avec délice la douceur de sa peau.

- Rory?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, déconcertée par ce brusque rappel à la réalité.

- Tu me fais entrer?

- Oh! Oui oui, bien sûr! Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je pensais à... Enfin tu vois...

Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Abandonnant toute tentative de justification, elle se contenta de libérer l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vas-y, entre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le cœur de Rory s'emballa lorsque sa main frôla la sienne au passage.

- Ta mère est encore là? demanda le jeune homme.

Dans la cuisine, Lorelai s'amusait encore à faire tourner Sookie en bourrique.

- Oui, mais elle va bientôt partir. Sookie l'a convaincue de l'accompagner dans un bar salsa ce soir pour qu'elle se change les idées.

Un peu gênée, elle poursuivit:

- Tu sais, par rapport à Max...

- Ouais je vois. Pas cool.

- Ouais...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

- Tu es très jolie...

- Merci, murmura Rory en rosissant de plaisir.

- Tiens, déclara Dean en lui tendant le paquet. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Rory s'approcha de son petit-ami, gênée. Qu'était-elle censée faire? L'embrasser? Le cadeau était peut-être nul, ce serait hypocrite. Le prendre tout simplement? Ce ne serait pas très poli...

Heureusement, Lorelai eut la bonne idée de débarquer à cet instant. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau couleur caramel, elle était suivie de près par Sookie qui lui expliquait:

- Et c'est là tout le secret: il faut penser à rajouter une noix de muscade à la purée de carottes pour qu'elle...

- Dean, quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama Lorelai, à la recherche d'une diversion.

Peine perdue: derrière elle, Sookie babillait.

- Bien sûr, le plus important reste tout de même la cuillerée de crème fraîche! Attention, pas de la liquide! A la limite de la semi-épaisse mais...

Le regard de Lorelai, paniqué, se posa sur le paquet que Dean tendait toujours maladroitement à Rory.

- Sookie, regarde! Dean a acheté un cadeau à Rory!

Gagné: Sookie s'arrêta net et, joignant les mains devant elle, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, s'émerveilla:

- Oh... Comme c'est romantique!

- Je me demande bien ce que ça pourrait être! s'exclama Lorelai, ravie d'avoir non seulement réussi à divertir Sookie, mais aussi d'avoir trouvé par la même occasion un nouveau bouc émissaire à ses plaisanteries.

- Des chocolats peut-être? proposa la gourmande.

- Pas très original... Et pourquoi pas plutôt ces perles de bain qui font des remous rose fluo? Tu sais, comme dans la pub qui passait sur le câble le mois dernier!

- Oh oui! rit Sookie. Surtout que le rose c'est la couleur de la Saint-Valentin!

- Avec le canard en plastique qui va avec pour jouer dans la baignoire! Comme celui avec lequel tu t'amusais lorsque tu avais cinq ans Rory!

Lorelai se renfrogna une seconde, réfléchissant.

- Hum, reprit-elle, j'espère au passage que tu ne lui as pas offert l'équivalent en version pubère?

Dean haussa un sourcil, intrigué, si bien que Lorelai se lança dans une brillante explication:

- Mais si! Tu sais bien, un canard vibrant! Ce petit truc hyper en vogue chez les jeunes que tu mets dans ton bain pour...

Rory jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Dean, qui attendait patiemment la suite de l'explication sans se douter le moins du monde que le mot « masturbation » allait sortir d'une seconde à l'autre de la bouche de la mère sa petite-amie.

- Oui, bon... Maman, Sookie, vous allez finir par être en retard! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Dean, excuse-moi une seconde, je vais chercher ton cadeau dans ma chambre.

Se penchant vers sa mère, Rory murmura:

- Si tu es encore là lorsque je reviens...

- Laisse-moi deviner: les carottes seront cuites?

- Et il n'y aura pas de crème pour les adoucir...

- Oh ma chérie, tu coupes les cheveux en quatre!

Rory ne put contenir le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Serait-elle toujours incapable d'en vouloir à sa mère plus de quinze seconde d'affilée?

Se penchant vers sa fille, Lorelai l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura:

- Tu vas passer une merveilleuse soirée ma chérie...

- Je l'espère...

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ... magique.

Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, Rory se rendit tranquillement dans sa chambre et saisit le paquet oublié sur le lit. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la fenêtre, admirant le paysage nocturne: la lune, ronde comme bille, éclairait avec douceur les jardins enneigés. Magique... Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait un parfum de féérie dans l'air ce soir. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rory sortit de sa chambre ...


	2. Chapter 2

... et se retrouva dans le Diner de Luke.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, interloquée, et regarda en arrière. Derrière la porte, plus la moindre trace de sa chambre: la rue principale de Stars Hallow, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires, s'étirait à perte de vue.

- Hé Rory, ferme la porte, il fait un froid de canard dehors!

Canard? Rory tourna la tête et, toujours aussi ébahie, découvrit Luke essuyant le comptoir désert du restaurant endormi.

- Rory?

Visiblement, son attitude commençait à inquiéter le propriétaire des lieux.

- Heu, oui, excuse-moi Luke...

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et, surprise, découvrit son reflet dans la porte vitrée: ses joues de petite fille avaient fondu et son teint était désormais sans défaut, pareil à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait grandi. Oui, elle avait tout simplement dépassé le stade ingrat de l'adolescence : à vu de nez, elle avait dix-huit ans.

- Je te sers quelque chose?

Derrière le bar, Luke semblait toujours aussi perplexe face au mutisme de la jeune fille. Secouant la tête, Rory rassembla ses idées: sans nul doute avait-elle eu un flashback de sa première Saint-Valentin avec Dean en arrivant ici. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication...

Souriant de sa bêtise, Rory s'approcha du bar (non sans remarquer au passage qu'elle portait désormais un jean et un pull gris beaucoup plus confortables que sa robe frangée) et s'assit sur un des tabourets.

- Je veux bien un café... Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Ah, la Terminale! acquiesça Luke tout en la servant. Franchement, parfois quand je vois tout le travail que te donnent tes professeurs, je me demande si je ne devrais pas prévenir les autorités. C'est limite de l'esclavage!

- Hum, à qui le dis-tu... Mais voyons le bon côté des choses: quand on ne rend pas nos devoirs à temps, on a le droit au fouet...

Luke sourit à la plaisanterie.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour voir Jess?

Rory grimaça: c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le disait...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour votre première Saint-Valentin? Dîner aux chandelles, balade au clair de lune et tout le tralala d'usage pour qu'il te soit impossible de te remémorer cette soirée sans verser quelques larmes de crocodile? D'ailleurs, Jess aurait pu passer te prendre! Ce garçon n'a vraiment aucune manière...

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'une voix masculine s'élevait déjà de la porte menant à l'étage:

- Oncle Luke, quand on sait que le jour de la Saint-Valentin était à la base une fête romaine durant laquelle les hommes poursuivaient les femmes et les frappaient avec des lanières en peau de bouc pour stimuler leur fécondité, on réalise que célébrer cette fête revient à défendre une image de la femme totalement dégradante dans une société aussi misogyne qu'il y a deux mille ans.

Faisant le tour du comptoir, Jess se plaça derrière Rory et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Salut... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

De l'autre côté du bar, Luke était bouche bée.

- C'est vrai?

- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Jess Mariano...

- Toi, tu as lu l'article de Paris dans Le Franklin! devina Rory.

- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources, la taquina son petit-ami.

Hermétique à leur conversation, Luke secouait la tête, abasourdi.

- Alors ça, pour une révélation... J'ai toujours su que cette fête était un ramassis d'idioties orchestré par les lobbies commerçants, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement!

Pointant un doigt menaçant vers son neveu, Luke le prévint:

- Que je ne te voie pas lui souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin!

Jess haussa un sourcil.

- Aucun risque...

Se tournant vers Rory, le jeune homme proposa:

- On va faire un tour en voiture?

Rory haussa les épaules.

- Comme tous les soirs...

Et quelques minutes plus tard, comme tous les soirs, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent aussi entrelacés que possible sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du jeune homme. Les baisers profonds de Jess n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Dean, songea Rory. Avec son premier petit-ami, elle avait souvent eu l'impression de jouer au papa et à la maman, reproduisant pudiquement les mêmes gestes routiniers que ceux qu'elle avait observés depuis sa naissance. Leur couple avait toujours été plus mûr et plus sage qu'un flirt adolescent normal.

Avec Jess, c'était différent. Jess refusait de rentrer dans la norme, et empêchait par la même occasion leur couple de tomber dans les stéréotypes de la relation amoureuse. Jess ne la laissait pas reproduire: il la poussait à créer. Avec lui, elle découvrait les émotions au lieu de les étiqueter, elle les vivait au lieu de leur coller un nom en imaginant qu'elles correspondaient à ce qu'elle avait vu à telle occasion, ou lu sous la plume de tel écrivain. Jess lui faisait découvrir le monde sous un jour nouveau. Il la faisait vivre et vibrer.

Tout à coup, il se détacha d'elle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau de bord.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-elle, surprise.

- Rien... maugréa-t-il avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite-amie.

Un rien vexée, Rory le repoussa et le força à s'asseoir.

- Tu viens de regarder l'heure, ce n'est pas rien! Tu t'ennuies ou quoi?

- Mais non! Arrête de faire des histoires...

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, mais Rory le repoussa une fois encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin? demanda-t-elle. Tu es bizarre ce soir!

- T'es vraiment soûlante! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien!

Rory croisa les bras et attendit. Jess perdit patience:

- Je sais pas, ce doit être la pleine lune!

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi en plus!

Elle se glissa entre les deux sièges avant et s'installa du côté passager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Jess.

- J'attends que tu me ramènes chez moi.

- Rory...

- De toute façon il est presque dix heures, je dois rentrer.

- Tu n'as que la permission de dix heures?

La voix de Jess s'était étranglée. Rory fronça les sourcils et, tournant la tête, découvrit que Jess avait désormais l'air triste et contrarié.

- Il y a cours demain, rappela-t-elle comme une excuse.

- Ca change tout... grommela le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se glissa à son tour vers l'avant du véhicule.

- Ferme les yeux... ordonna-t-il.

- Pour quoi faire?

S'arrêtant un instant, Jess plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux limpides de Rory.

- Parce que je te le demande? Parce que tu as confiance en moi? Parce que tu sais que jamais je ne te poursuivrais avec une lanière en peau de mouton?

Rory leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Jess se plaquer contre ses paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle respectait bien sa parole.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui parlais de confiance il y a quelques secondes? se moqua-t-elle.

Jess ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. L'habitacle resta étrangement silencieux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami lui donne la permission d'ouvrir les yeux. Rory s'exécuta et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Apparemment rien n'avait changé... Inutile de demander à Jess, elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Inspectant plus minutieusement l'intérieur, son regard s'arrêta enfin sur l'horloge de la voiture.

- 00h01? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Jess. Je sais que le temps a tendance à passer vite lorsque je suis avec toi, mais là...

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Jess sortit un paquet de sous son siège et le lui tendit.

- Joyeuse Saint-Claude-de-la-Colombière...

Rory fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon?

Jess prit le ton de petit dur qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter lorsqu'il voulait cacher son émotion.

- Oui, bon, je sais que réellement on n'est pas encore le 15, mais avec ces histoires d'heure limite j'ai dû improviser...

- Tu nous as créé une St-Valentin alternative? l'interrompit Rory d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Le visage de Jess se tordit en un sourire qui cachait mal son émotion.

- Ouais. Enfin c'est pas non plus la peine d'en faire tout un pl...

Encore une fois, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer: Rory se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Hé be! rigola-t-il lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à le lâcher. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait un tel effet, j'aurais organisé un fête alternative tous les soirs depuis qu'on se connait!

Mais, derrière la plaisanterie, ses yeux en disaient long sur la joie qui l'habitait en cet instant précis.

- Ce n'est pas ça... murmura Rory.

Elle se laissa lentement glisser vers le siège conducteur et s'installa à califourchon sur Jess, sa main droite caressant doucement la mâchoire du jeune homme.

- C'est juste que... Lorsque l'oursin se décide enfin à rentrer ses épines, on réalise alors combien il est doux...

Tout en parlant, la main de la jeune fille dévia peu à peu et descendit le long du cou de Jess, s'arrêtant sur le col de sa chemise qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner... Il poussa un soupir de contentement et, doucement, glissa à son tour ses mains sous le pull de Rory. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et, doucement, elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la bouche pour que le bout de sa langue touche celle de Jess. C'était si doux...

Soudain, Jess se recula précipitamment et Rory fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? Tu dois encore avancer l'horloge de la voiture? le taquina-t-elle.

- Non c'est juste que..

Il avait vraiment l'air gêné.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là. Je ne suis pas sûr... Enfin tu sais. Comme ça, dans cette position...

Rory fronça les sourcils, marquant ainsi son incompréhension. Jess poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

- Enfin tu vois... Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler!

Rory éclata de rire.

- C'est ça, marre-toi... râla Jess avec un sourire qui contredisait sa soi-disant mauvaise humeur. De toute façon il est presque l'heure. Allez, bouge que je te ramène!

Rory s'exécuta tout en gloussant. Jess lui lança un regard en coin avant de mettre le contact. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

- Je n'ai pas ouvert mon cadeau! se souvint soudain la jeune fille.

- Fais-le quand tu seras dans ton lit, et appelle-moi à ce moment-là. Ok?

- Ok...

Jess se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Un de ces baisers pudiques qui voulaient tout dire... songea-t-elle. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et sortit de la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle claqua la portière derrière elle et regarda le véhicule s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Elle pivota sur elle-même ...


	3. Chapter 3

... et se retrouva face à la baie de New York illuminée.

- Alors là, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi... marmonna-t-elle.

Son mécontentement ne dura cependant qu'un instant, l'agacement laissant aussitôt place à l'émerveillement: dans la nuit sans étoile, la ville semblait émerger de la baie de l'Hudson comme dans un rêve, et les gratte-ciel illuminés rappelaient vaguement les tours d'un château de conte de fées futuriste sorti tout droit de l'océan.

Une brusque rafale de vent lui arracha un frisson, et Rory resserra l'étole en soie autour de ses épaules. Elle avisa alors qu'elle avait, une fois encore, changé de tenue: elle portait désormais une élégante robe de soirée sans bretelle bleu pâle et, à en juger ses pieds douloureux, des escarpins très inconfortables en dessous. Voilà qui n'était pas très malin...

Mais où se trouvait-elle?

Sans surprise, les ruelles de Stars Hallow avaient disparu dans son dos et Rory découvrit, derrière d'immenses baies vitrées, une salle magnifiquement décorée dans laquelle une trentaine de couples richement vêtus dansaient élégamment. Autour de la piste de danse, des serveurs endimanchés s'affairaient autour de petites tables rondes où les autres convives bavardaient en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la performance de l'orchestre.

Néanmoins, malgré la splendeur du spectacle, Rory tourna le dos à la salle et reporta son attention sur la Grosse Pomme. Elle n'avait jamais observé la mégalopole depuis l'océan... Il faut dire qu'elle ne se trouvait pas tous les soirs sur la poupe d'un bateau aussi luxueux que le Titanic...

Soudain, un bras musclé enlaça sa taille et, surprise, Rory se retourna brusquement.

- Attention !

Trop tard: un liquide froid se déversait déjà sur l'élégant smoking noir qui lui faisait face.

- Désolée!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne te savais pas cardiaque! bougonna Logan.

Déposant les deux flûtes vides sur la balustrade, il sortit un mouchoir brodé à ses initiales de sa poche et entreprit de nettoyer le champagne répandu sur sa veste.

- Elle est trempée! Ca m'apprendra à essayer d'être romantique... plaisanta-t-il.

- Hum... D'un autre côté, si ça peut nous éviter de retourner à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas contre!

Tandis que Logan rangeait le mouchoir humide dans la poche de sa veste, Rory se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de la soirée. Hum, pas étonnant qu'elle ait songé à sa Saint-Valentin avec Jess: ce soir, elle en était aux antipodes ... et, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

- Tu ne passes pas un bon moment? Tu as le mal de mer peut-être?

- Non, je vais bien.

- Alors c'est la nourriture qui te déplaît?

Rory leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est un des plus grands chefs de New York qui a préparé le dîner!

- Eh bien alors?

- Eh bien alors, justement, c'est trop parfait!

Logan grimaça.

- Pardon?

Rory leva les bras au ciel.

- Mais regarde! Tout est immense, tout est beau, tout est ... trop! Le bateau, la nourriture, les robes... Même les fleurs sur les tables doivent valoir une somme à trois chiffres!

Logan secoua la tête, totalement perdu. Avec un soupir, Rory poursuivit plus calmement:

- J'ai accepté de venir ce soir parce que je pensais que participer à un gala de charité pour la Saint-Valentin serait ... différent. Histoire de profiter de cette fête pour penser un peu aux autres, pour donner du sens à cette date! Mais finalement, tout ce que je vois, c'est une soirée qui a coûté si cher que la moitié de l'argent récolté servira à rembourser les frais de notre petite sauterie!

- Mais Rory, c'est toujours comme ça!

- Je sais bien mais...

Elle grimaça. Logan lui prit doucement les mains, l'encourageant:

- Rory, je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose...

- C'est juste que... Tu comprends, lorsque je vois toutes ces femmes qui exhibent le joli collier de perles que leur mari leur a offert avant de venir, en faisant comme si elles ne savaient pas que c'est leur secrétaire qui l'a choisi, ça me fait peur.

- Peur?

- Oui.

- Mais peur de quoi?

- Je ne veux pas devenir comme elles!

C'était un cri du cœur. Logan l'observa un instant, interloqué, et finit par éclater de rire.

- Ravie que mes angoisses te fassent rire... grogna Rory.

Doucement, Logan prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Rory... Jamais tu ne pourras être une de ces bimbos. Tu es bien trop gentille et bien trop intelligente pour avoir le droit d'entrer dans leur club.

Rory eut un petit sourire en coin et expliqua doucement ses craintes:

- Je t'aime Logan. Mais ton univers me fait peur, surtout depuis que tu travailles. Ce que je veux, c'est de l'authenticité. Je te veux toi.

Logan resta pensif quelques instants. Enfin, son visage s'épanouit en un large sourire.

- Alors comme ça tu me veux moi hein?

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et Rory éclata de rire.

- Oui!

- Tu veux le vrai Logan? Tu veux le Logan qui saute depuis un échafaudage et qui n'a peur de rien?

- Heu ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que...

- Trop tard! plastronna-t-il. Allez viens, suis-moi...

Et, sans lui laisser davantage le temps de réfléchir, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au poste de pilotage.

- Où est le capitaine? demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

- Qui le demande? répondit avec rudesse un homme à l'épaisse barbe blanche.

Logan s'approcha et lui tendit une main franche.

- Logan Huntzberger. Puis-je vous parler un instant monsieur?

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la cabine et les deux hommes échangèrent quelques messes basses tout en observant à plusieurs reprises Rory à la dérobée. Enfin, le capitaine hocha la tête et Logan lui serra la main chaleureusement.

- Je vous revaudrai ça capitaine!

Puis, à grandes enjambées, il traversa la pièce et, attrapant la main de sa petite amie au passage, retourna sur le pont.

- Où allons-nous? demanda le jeune fille.

Peine perdue: Logan ne fit qu'accélérer le pas. Arrivé de l'autre côté du bateau, il s'immobilisa enfin et fit signe à un matelot.

- Il va me falloir quelques minutes m'sieur!

- Pas de problème!

Logan se tourna vers Rory et se planta face à elle de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle alors que le bruit d'une poulie électrique retentit dans la nuit.

Mais Logan ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à la dévisager de la tête aux pieds à la manière d'un grand couturier inspectant une dernière fois son modèle avant le défilé.

- Ok, ça ne va pas du tout...

- Quoi?

Encore un fois, le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Passant sa main dans le chignon de Rory, il tira sur la baguette qui retenait ses cheveux en place. Sa lourde crinière brune retomba sur ses épaules, et Rory passa une main soulagée dans sa chevelure enfin libérée.

- Est-ce que tu deviens fou?

Mais la transformation n'était pas terminée: toujours concentré, Logan retira sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de Rory, dissimulant la jolie robe de bal aux yeux de tous.

- Très sexy... murmura Rory, néanmoins ravie de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Enfin, Logan s'immobilisa. Tout doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de Rory. Dans ses yeux, il y avait tant d'amour et tant de passion que la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé. Tout doucement, un genou au sol, Logan souleva la robe de soirée et, avec une délicatesse princière, ôta les escarpins des petits pieds de Rory. Enfin, il se releva gracieusement et, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Rory, murmura:

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une robe de bal ni d'une pantoufle de verre pour reconnaître ma Cendrillon.

Il s'éloigna un peu, juste assez pour plonger dans son regard:

- Rory, c'est dans la vie de tous les jours que tu es ma princesse... Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, tu n'es jamais aussi désirable que lorsque nous traînons en jogging le dimanche après-midi devant la télé en mangeant une pizza.

Rory sourit doucement tandis que Logan reprenait sur un ton très sérieux:

- Alors, Lorelai Gilmore Jr, j'ai une demande à vous faire...

La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. Le regard de Logan était si intense... Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, et il tenait ses mains dans les siennes. Enfin, il recula très légèrement, juste assez pour dévoiler le bateau de sauvetage que le matelot venait de débâcher derrière lui.

- Accepteriez-vous de monter dans ce zodiac, histoire que nous rentrions manger un bout de pizza à la maison ?

Rory éclata de rire.

- Si tu sautes je saute! rappela-t-elle.

Logan sourit au souvenir de leur plongeon dans le vide deux ans plus tôt.

- Mais j'ai une condition! poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Laquelle?

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui s'approcha doucement de lui et qui planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme, aussi douces qu'au premier jour. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Rory, Logan perdit sa belle assurance. Enfin, elle déclara:

- L'année prochaine, on commande indien!

Logan éclata de rire. Elle l'avait bien eu!

- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine! rigola-t-il.

Après quoi il s'approcha d'elle et, sans crier gare, la souleva pour l'amener jusqu'au bateau. Rory se laissa aller à la chaleur de ses bras et, nichant son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait, respira avec délice l'odeur de sa peau.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la pleine lune. A travers la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, l'astre rayonnait plus que jamais.

Rory se redressa dans son lit.

Dans le salon, les rires étouffés de sa mère et Luke lui parvenaient en sourdine. Elle entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer, une porte se refermer doucement, et puis plus rien.

Rory poussa un soupir. Apparemment, ces deux-là avaient passé une bonne soirée...

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son oreiller sans ménagement. Pour sa première Saint-Valentin depuis sa rupture avec Logan, elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de rentrer à Stars Hallow.

Quoique...

Mue par une brusque inspiration, Rory se leva et, pieds nus, sortit de sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle ouvrit le placard dans le couloir et ramena sans bruit un petit carton qu'elle déposa délicatement sur son lit.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et entreprit d'ouvrir la caverne d'Ali Baba. Après quelques secondes de fouille, elle sortit un cadre avec une photo de Dean et elle à l'intérieur. En haut du cadre, un petit Cupidon en plastique leur décochait une de ses flèches. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du cliché.

Le posant sur le lit, elle reprit sa fouille et, tout au fond de la boîte, sentit l'objet qu'elle cherchait. Extrayant doucement le livre, elle en contempla la couverture abîmée. « Oliver Twist, a novel by Charles Dickens ». Le cœur serré, elle ouvrit le roman et relut au hasard quelques unes des annotations qui remplissaient les marges du livre. Cette écriture fine et penchée, elle la connaissait par cœur... A la fin du roman, une simple signature: « Dodger ». Rory referma le volume et en embrassa la couverture avant de le poser sur le lit.

Elle reprit une dernière fois ses investigations et quelques secondes suffirent pour que le contact doux du coton lui indique qu'elle avait trouvé l'objet de ses recherches. Elle extirpa délicatement du carton un mouchoir tâché sur lequel étaient brodées les lettres « LH ». Elle ne put contenir un sourire ému en se remémorant comment, un an plus tôt, elle avait trouvé dans la poche de la veste ce mouchoir comme Rose Dawson avait trouvé un diamant dans Titanic. Mais, à ses yeux, ce mouchoir valait tous les cailloux du monde...

Rory déposa le morceau de tissu sur le lit, à côté du cadre et du roman, et les observa un long moment. Relevant la tête, elle porta son regard une nouvelle fois sur la lune. L'astre débonnaire semblait lui sourire, l'encourager dans son choix.

Ce rêve, était-ce un signe?

Rory se pencha et attrapa le combiné du téléphone qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis, prenant une grande inspiration, composa un numéro. Après trois sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Bonsoir... murmura-t-elle. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas?


End file.
